


The Quick and the Dead

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Group Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Paranormal, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Supernatural Elements, Vaginal Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie sex, Zombies, sex in a school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Amy, Rashaya, and Yui seek shelter from the zombie apocalypse in the local high school
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Zombies
Series: Spooky Sex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	The Quick and the Dead

This was all Amy’s fault, Rashaya thought to herself as she sucked the fat zombie cock thrusting in and out of her mouth, doing her best not to gag as she both smelt and tasted the scent of rot and death it was coated in.

This simple thought – that this, all of this, was the fault of her friend Amy – was one of the few coherent thoughts Rashaya could manage as she was fucked between two of her zombified classmates. Her pants had been torn off her upon being claimed by the zombies, leaving her in her sneakers and hoodie and exposing her cunt, ass, and long black legs. With one zombie gripping her hips as it slammed into her tight cunt from behind and another forcing her to suck its discolored length, blaming the entire situation on her friend and focusing all of her anger and resentment on that simple fact was just about all the black girl could to keep herself sane.

Indeed, the only thing that really made the spit-roasting she was receiving at all bearable for Rashaya was the knowledge that Amy would pay for her mistake just as much as the rest of them. Looking over as best she could with a cock still thrusting in and out of her sucking mouth, the girl could just barely see her friend lying on the floor a few feet away as yet another zombie rammed its slippery dick in and out of her bountiful ass. Amy’s eyes were squeezed shut and she was gritting her teeth together as the zombie sodomized her, forcing her head to the ground as it slammed into her ass again and again and again. Unlike Rashaya, Amy’s shirt and bra had been torn off to reveal her ample breasts, and her skirt had instead been pushed up over her waist instead of outright torn off. The girl grunted and groaned as she took the zombie’s dick deeper and deeper into her bowels, but had long since stopped struggling, simply allowing the monster to ream her as it wished.

On her other side, Rashaya could hear – but not see – her other friend Yui sucking dick much like she was, albeit at a much faster and more brutal pace. Though she couldn’t see Yui, Rashaya could hear her sucking and gagging loudly as her undead lover fucked her face almost violently, gripping the back of her head and thrusting in and out of her mouth with bruising intensity. The Japanese girl’s black hair was no doubt fluttering out behind her as she bobbed her head to the best of her ability, and Rashaya would have been surprised if her tits weren’t also out, as well; the zombies really seemed to like Yui’s tits.

Why Rashaya was the only one somehow caught between two zombies and being fucked in two separate holes was a mystery, and more than likely a simple stroke of truly bad luck, but it was one she very much did not appreciate. The zombie gripping her hips and slamming into her cunt was going much too fast and squeezing much too tight, digging its rotting nails into her flesh and causing her luscious ass to bounce against its thrusting hips. Likewise, while the zombie in her mouth was none too fast nor brutal, it was still an irritant, and Rashaya rolled her eyes as she sucked as best she could, in hopes that doing so would bring the creature to a swift orgasm.

The evening had started off much like any other over the last few weeks, with Rashaya, Amy, and Yui moving from safe spot to safe spot as they tried to avoid the large crowds of undead zombies roaming the streets of what had once been their town. Exactly what caused the majority of the town’s population to suddenly drop dead and then revive as shambling, undead cannibals remained a mystery, but it had quickly become the survivors’ new reality. Only a month ago, the three girls had spent their days going to high school, shopping at the mall, and looking into where they might begin applying to colleges.

Now? Now they spent their days living in fear, sleeping in shifts, and surviving on canned goods and prepackaged foods. The three friends were lucky they had all been spared whatever curse had fallen over the rest of their town, and so they stuck together as best they could, armed with whatever weapons they could find and doing their best not to be captured and torn apart by the zombified revenants of their former friends and families.

They had run into other survivors over the last few weeks, sure, but none of them seemed to last very long. Much like cliques in high school, groups of survivors tended to keep to themselves and look after their own. They might meet up every once in a while and share supplies or swap stories or defend each other from hordes of the undead, but then they always seemed to drift apart. Either that, or one group would be devoured while the other group made a break for it, an unfortunate but sadly common reality when living in the land of the dead.

You had to look after your own.

Which is one of the reasons Rashaya was so mad at Amy. Everything had been going so well until Amy had the bright idea of heading to the high school. After being driven from the mall, which had served as their unofficial base for the last two weeks or so, the three girls had been searching for another place in which they could set up camp. And it was Amy who decided they should try the high school.

“I mean, it’s just like a mall, really,” she had explained to Rashaya and Yui, both of whom had been skeptical of the idea from the very beginning. “Big building, lots of rooms, probably easy to barricade, right? Plus, they probably still have a bunch of food left.”

“ _So_ looking forward to surviving off school lunches,” Yui had complained sardonically, making Rashaya laugh a little at Amy’s expense.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you two got any better ideas?” Amy had asked.

And, to be fair, they hadn’t had any better ideas at the time. All of their homes had been compromised long ago, and most of the stores and hangouts they had frequented before the outbreak were simply too open or had already been destroyed. With no other options available to them, Rashaya and Yui had ultimately given in and allowed Amy to lead them back to their old high school.

But it was _still_ Amy’s fault, as far as Rashaya was concerned.

Going to the high school, as they soon learned upon arrival, had been a terrible idea. Dozens – if not hundreds – of their fellow classmates had apparently remained in the building even after being transformed into zombified freaks. Maybe there had been an assembly that day, or something; Rashaya couldn’t remember. But whatever the reason, the high school remained very much populated, a fact all three girls soon discovered upon entering the building.

They had actually managed to take down quite a few zombies and make their way a fair distance into the building before they were eventually captured. They had attended this high school, after all; they knew it better than anyone. But, at the end of the day, they were still three teenage girls armed with two bats and a crowbar up against a horde of undead teachers and students. It had really only been a matter of time before they were overwhelmed.

With their weapons lost and a horde of the undead on their heels, the three girls had successfully taken shelter in a classroom on the second floor, barricading the door and ensuring there was no other way in or out. Unfortunately, they had done this without first checking to see if the room itself was uninhabited. It wasn’t until they had safely barricaded themselves in before they realize they were not alone, and had thus trapped themselves in a room with six zombies.

Fortunately – relatively speaking – Rashaya, Amy, and Yui did have one advantage; all the zombies were males and, apparently, straight. And, as they had learned over the course of the last few weeks while traversing the post-apocalyptic wilderness of what had once been their home, the undead were hungry for more than just flesh.

Which is why the three girls were now all being used to sexually please the zombies rather than being outright devoured. In a way, they were lucky, but try telling that to someone busy choking on a mouthful of zombie cock.

“Uhhnnn!”

Rashaya was pulled out of her recollection of the day’s events as the zombie whose cock she was dutifully sucking began to groan loudly, thrusting its cock into her mouth faster and rougher than ever before, causing the girl to gag a little. She didn’t recognize this zombie, thankfully; it was definitely a former high school student, that much she knew for sure, but he must have been in another grade. Just as well; it was always more awkward being fucked by a zombie when they were someone you had grown up with.

A moment later, Rashaya’s eyes snapped wide open as she felt the zombie fire the first load of its undead cum right into her mouth. It was warm and salty, but it came out in lumps like expired milk and tasted like overripe juice, which seemed to be the case for all zombie semen. As such, the girl did her best not to vomit as she swallowed the zombie’s first load of cum before quickly pulling back so the next few ropes landed on her face instead of in her mouth.

“Guh!” Rashaya gasped, tasting fresh air for the first time since the zombie first shoved its cock in her mouth. She shuddered as she felt the creature’s slimy seed slide down her throat, and then quickly closed her eyes as it continued to cum all over her face. “Gross…”

The girl didn’t reopen her eyes until she was sure the zombie she had sucked off had finished cumming, reaching up a single hand to wipe some of the slimy goop from her eyes before she did so. The zombie fucking her cunt was still going at it at full-force, after all, and so she had to use her other hand to keep herself up on her hands and knees while she continued to get plowed.

Its load blown and its seed released, the zombie that had just decorated Rashaya’s face with its cum finally got up and shambled off to a corner somewhere. This was typical of zombies, the girls had learned; once they blew their load, they were mostly harmless, and just wondered off until they again felt the need to stick their dicks in something. They also tended to be territorial about their mates, hence the reason the two remaining zombies were still waiting their turn off to the side. The fact that Rashaya had been forced to take on two at once was rare, and most definitely something she did not appreciate.

“Amy, this is the last time I _ever_ listen to you,” she said aloud as she turned to look at her friend. Even with the zombie in her mouth spent, she was still being fucked doggy-style by another zombie, and she was less than thrilled about it. Its nails dug into the bare skin of her hips as it drove itself deeper and deeper inside of her, and the girl shuddered every time she felt its rotting balls slap against her.

“God, shut _up_!” Amy retorted lamely, still wriggling her hips weakly as the zombie towering above her continued to ram itself harder and harder into her ass. The black girl groaned and whimpered as she felt the reanimated corpse driving itself deeper and deeper inside of her, its only desire to fill her bowels with its undead seed. “You think – uhn! – I’m enjoying this? Oh, _fuck_! Agh!”

“It’s what you deserve,” Rashaya clarified, glaring at her friend as she bucked her hips back at the zombie fucking her from behind, in the hopes that doing so might make the creature finish sooner. “Uh! Uh! Fuck…”

Still doing her best to withstand the fucking, Rashaya turned to her other side and saw Yui wasn’t doing much better. The girl was indeed on her knees as the zombie fucking her face rammed its cock in and out of her mouth so quickly one might have thought it still alive. Yui was doing her best to take as much of the dick as she could, deep-throating it and slobbering all along its length, but the pained gagging noises she made were proof enough that she was struggling. Just as Rashaya had guessed, her shirt had likewise been torn open and her small but perky breasts were bouncing back and forth as the zombie thrust into her mouth like it was her pussy.

“Mmm! Mmmmm!”

Both Rashaya and Amy looked over at Yui this time as the zombie fucking her face began thrusting at breakneck speed, so much that bits and pieces of its rotting flesh were literally being shaken free. The girl was moaning and gagging around its undead cock as she took it as deep as she possibly could, her eyes widening in preparation for what was almost certainly coming next. The zombie merely continued to grab hold of the back of her head, pushing and pulling her back and forth and not letting her withdraw for any reason.

“Just hang on, girl,” Rashaya told her, trying to be consoling. “It’s almost over…”

“Mmmm…!” was all Yui could say in response, groaning around the fat cock lodged in her mouth as the undead student finally came. The Japanese girl squeezed her eyes shut as she felt rope after rope of lumpy cum shoot straight down her throat, the corpse’s cock buried so far into her that she couldn’t even taste it. All she could do was suck and swallow, suck and swallow, shuddering as she felt it slide down into her stomach.

Finally, after what seemed like much too long a time, the zombie slowly pulled its softening cock out of Yui’s mouth and then wandered off, allowing the teenager a chance to finally catch her breath. She coughed loudly at first, a few strands of zombie cum still caught in the back of her throat, and some of it still overflowing out of her mouth.

“Fuck!” she finally said, her voice hoarse and raspy. “Owww…”

“You okay?” Rashaya asked, grimacing as she felt the zombie behind her thrust into her particularly hard, one of its hands now grabbing at her tight ass.

“Think so…” Yui answered, rubbing her throat and still coughing a little. “Throat sore. You?”

“Same,” Rashaya told her honestly. “Not as bad, though.”

“Amy?” Yui asked, still hoarse and with tears in her eyes. “You okay?”

“Oh, I’m just – ugh! – fucking peachy!” Amy told her angrily before biting back another of her loud moans. The girl’s breasts were pressed roughly against the floor of the classroom and the zombie in her ass was still pounding away as though it could go on forever. She clutched at the ground beneath her desperately, trying to find something to hang onto. “Just – _fuck_! – getting my ass reamed by a fucking zombie! Don’t mind me! Ughhnnnn!”

Amy’s last, long groan was due to the fact the zombie fucking her chose right then to bury itself literally to the hilt in the girl’s anus, causing her to arch her back and clutched at the floor beneath her. Even Rashaya felt a little sorry for her; of all the zombies in the room, the one fucking Amy undoubtedly had the largest cock, and it seemed almost cruel that it had chosen to shove each and every inch of it into Amy’s butt.

Any trace of sympathy Rashaya might have felt about Amy being sodomized soon vanished, however, when the zombie fucking her suddenly began to groan loudly and slam itself deeper and deeper into her cunt. She could already feel every inch of its thick, rotting meat stroking the inside of her guts as it fucked her, and now she knew for a fact that it was about to finish.

_SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP_

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Rashaya shouted as the zombie grabbed her by the hips and threw itself at her with everything it had, burying its cock so deep it felt like it was slamming into her aching cervix. The sound of its undead hips slapping against her brown ass echoed throughout the room as it prepared to unload inside of her.

A moment later, it did, and Rashaya groaned unhappily as she felt glob after glob of slimy semen fill her cunt, each rope of cum coating her inner walls causing a shiver to run down her spine. She had never particularly liked the feeling of a man ejaculating inside of her, and her attitude towards zombies doing it wasn’t any different.

 _Thank god I can’t become a zombie through sex_ , she thought to herself, not the first time.

“Ahhh…!” she hissed as she felt the zombie slowly pull its cock out from inside her pussy, then shuddering as she felt some of its cum leaking from inside of her. It, too, then shambled off to another corner of the room, evidently spent for the time being.

This still left two zombies waiting their turn, however, a fact both Rashaya and Yui remembered as they watched them approach.

“Take off your hoodie,” Yui advised her friend as she busily began to take off her tight jeans and underwear before one of the zombies could tear them off her. “It’s better than having it get ruined like your pants.”

Rashaya simply shrugged; Yui was right, she just wasn’t happy about it. As such, she quickly stripped out of her hoodie, shirt, and bra as the zombies approached her and her friend, tossing them to the side along with the tattered remains of her pants. She didn’t even want to think about how she was going to walk around after all this was said and done.

Amy, meanwhile, was still grunting and groaning loudly as the zombie on top of her stretched her anal canal wider than any lover ever had or ever would again. The girl had tears in her eyes as the large corpse dominating her squeezed her ass, groped at her breasts, and kept her head shoved against the floor. Every thrust into her bowels felt like a burst of fire, and she wasn’t sure she could handle it for much longer.

“Please, help me…!” she exclaimed as she watched her friends take their clothes off in preparation to be fucked by the next batch of zombies. “Come on, I’m sorry, but it hurts! It’s tearing me apart…!”

Before either Rashaya or Yui could respond in any way, however, the zombie sodomizing her turned to them and then hissed loudly, spittle flying as it claimed its territory. It startled both girls, and scared Rashaya enough that she even slid back a little towards Yui.

“There’s nothing we can do!” Rashaya tried to tell her as the two remaining zombies approached and towered over both her and Yui, their rotting cocks already thick and hard and dripping with pre-cum. “Just try to bear with it, okay, girl?”

“Oh, fuck you!” Amy retorted angrily, glowering at her friend as her tight ass bounced against the zombie’s rotting hips with every thrust into her warm and welcome depths. “Fuck both of you! Owww!!”

Rashaya was about to respond when Yui placed a hand on her shoulder and simply shook her head sadly; it wasn’t worth it. They both knew what Amy could be like when she was mad. Best to simply let her anger run its course.

Besides…it’s not like they weren’t about to occupied themselves.

“Stay with me?” Yui asked as the zombies standing before them began manhandling them, their rotting fingers and dull nails groping madly at their soft flesh. The Japanese girl gasped as she felt the zombie that had chosen her – a black student, possibly one of the former football players – grab one of her tiny breasts and squeeze roughly.

“You know it,” Rashaya told her, smiling sadly as she likewise did her best to ignore the way one of the zombies was molesting her, with one hand groping one of her breasts while the other squeezed her tight ass. The zombie claiming her was larger and older, possibly a teacher or a coach, not that it much mattered anymore.

A moment later, both Rashaya and Yui were pushed onto their backs right beside each other, their legs spread open and their holes revealed to their unwanted lovers. Tongues and fingers moved up and down their naked bodies as the zombies prepared to claim them, groping their breasts, fingering their cunts, squeezing their asses.

“Huh!” Yui gasped as the zombified black boy pressed its fat cock against her tight, little pussy and then pushed forward until it was sliding into the smaller girl. She had never looked quite so fragile than she did right then, at least as far as Rashaya was concerned, and she immediately felt back for her friend as she saw the corpse begin to fuck her wildly.

Unfortunately, for Rashaya, her sympathy for her friend was soon washed away by the fact that the zombified teacher or coach about to claim her was pressing its cock not against her cunt, but against her asshole. Before she even had time to react or try to stop it, the head of the zombie’s dick was inside of her, and soon so was the rest of it.

“Ughhhnnn!” Rashaya groaned loudly, squeezing her eyes closed as she felt the zombie shove its cock up her tight little butt. Even before the outbreak, she hadn’t been a fan of anal sex, and she certainly didn’t like it now, particularly as she felt the zombie’s rotting dick push deeper and deeper into her bowels. “Oh, fuuuuck!”

“Fucking hurts, doesn’t it?” Amy shouted from where she laid nearby, her face still being pressed into the floor as her zombified lover fucked the holy hell out of her anus.

Rashaya didn’t even bother to respond to her friend’s biting remark; she was far too busy trying to adjust to the girth and length of zombified man-meat shoved up her ass. She wriggled her hips as best she could, trying to adapt, her ass lifted slightly off the ground as the zombie began to thrust in and out of her. She gasped and groaned, soon feeling her bare breasts bouncing up and down with every movement.

Still hissing with every thrust into her sore anus, Rashaya looked over at Yui to see the girl was likewise trying to make the best out of a bad situation. The zombie leaning over Yui had both hands on either side of her as it slammed in and out of her young cunt, its hips slamming against hers and keeping her light-colored legs spread. Yui was moaning and groaning as she felt the dick stroke every inch of her insides, her own little breasts likewise bouncing with every thrust.

Just as Rashaya and Yui were beginning to settle into a rhythm with the drooling zombies fucking their tight, teenage holes, both girls felt themselves look over as the zombie sodomizing Amy finally began to groan so loudly it was almost deafening.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _noooo_!” Amy squealed, squirming as best she could underneath the zombie as it rammed in and out of her ass like it was the last thing it would ever do. There were tears in the girl’s eyes as the corpse pulverized her ass, moving faster and harder than seemed possible for a cadaver of its size.

Then, with one last, powerful thrust that buried the entirety of its overly large cock to the hilt inside Amy’s adolescent bowels, the zombie groaned loudly and finally came. Beneath it, Amy squirmed and sobbed softly as she felt gallon after gallon of zombified cum fill her ass, so much that even Rashaya and Yui could both see it overflow. Amazingly, when the corpse finally did pull its cock out of Amy’s ass – a process that made the poor girl unleash a sob, so large and painful was the zombie’s meat – it was still cumming, and ended up spraying several more globs of slimy, hot zombie seed all over Amy’s gaping asshole.

“Oh, _nooooo_ …” Amy whimpered pathetically as she felt the zombie’s juices spilling out of her stretched asshole, her cheeks red and sore and quickly being covered in undead seed.

The zombie in question, apparently even more spent than the ones Rashaya and Yui had taken care of, simply collapsed onto its back beside the poor girl it had so brutally buttfucked and appeared to fall into a state of unconsciousness, something none of the three girls had ever before witnessed. If this seemed strange to any of the three zombies who had already blown their loads inside the other two girls, they didn’t show it, and neither did the two still balls-deep inside of Rashaya and Yui.

“A-A-Amy?” Yui asked softly, trying to get her friend’s attention even as the zombie leaning over her continued to slam into her tight, young cunt, its hips slapping against her thighs and her perky breasts bouncing up and down. “Are you…okay?”

If Rashaya had known what Yui was going to ask, she would have stopped her, knowing it would only anger Amy further. It likewise didn’t help that she was still being reamed herself, with her legs now resting on the shoulders of the zombie fucking her as it thrust its meet deeper and deeper into her ass, allowing its hairy balls to slap against her buttocks.

“No, I’m not fucking okay!” Amy shouted, exactly as Rashaya had predicted she would. With tears in her eyes and cum still leaking out of her badly-fucked ass, the girl slowly pushed herself off the ground and struggled to stand up on wobbly legs. Her tits were red and raw, but not as red in the anger in her eyes. “Fuck you, Yui! And fuck you, Rashaya! Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! I hope you fucking die!”

With that, Amy angrily kicked the zombie lying on the ground next to her, the one that had just finished cumming in her ass. Crying in rage, the girl next brought her foot crashing down on the revenant’s cock, slamming it down again and again until she had pulverized the zombie’s genitals into nothing but blood and muscle. Zombie juices continued to leak out of Amy’s anus and drip down her leg as she took out her frustration on the unconscious creature, but she didn’t let it stop her until she was finished. Her last stomp came down on its face, caving it in and rendering the corpse permanently dead.

“Holy shit,” Rashaya muttered before another groan escaped her throat due to the zombie still fucking her own adolescent ass.

“Amy, calm down!” Yui shouted, her eyes wide with fear. She was bucking her hips to help dull some of the pain as the black zombie pounded her harder and harder. “The zombies – ”

“Fuck the zombies!” Amy exclaimed, spinning around to face her friends, her legs covered in blood and cum. She was still entirely naked save for the skirt bunched up around her waist. “And fuck you! You want to blame me for this, then fine! But you’re on your own! I hope they fuck you till you die!”

And with that, Amy spun around and marched right out of the classroom, slamming the door closed behind her as she went.

“Did she just…?” Yui began asking, blinking wildly.

“Yeah,” Rashaya answered, just as shocked as her friend. “Yeah.”

Amy had not only abandoned them, leaving them in a room while two zombies fucked them relentlessly and with three others shambling about, but she had walked right back out into the hallways of the high school without any form of protection whatsoever. Indeed, Rashaya and Yui were lucky the girl had bothered to slam the door closed on her way out, as it locked from the inside.

“She left us,” Yui said, tears in her eyes. “What’s going to happen to her? What’s going to happen to _us_? Rashaya – ”

“Hey,” Rashaya interrupted her, looking over at her friend and smiling warmly, or at least as warmly as she could with an ass full of zombie cock. “Don’t worry about her. Just focus on me.”

With that, Rashaya reached down and took Yui’s hand in hers, intertwining their fingers and then smiling when Yui squeezed back. Both girls were still lying right next to each other, literally only inches apart on the classroom floor, as the zombies pumped into them again and again and again. Their breasts bounced, their hips shook, and the zombies moaned and groaned as they thrust deeper and deeper into the teenage girls.

“You are a good friend, Rashaya,” Yui said softly, smiling her own tiny little smile as she looked back at her friend. She squeezed Rashaya’s hand in hers, as if promising to never let go.

And still the zombies pounded into them.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Uhnn!” Yui moaned as her little cunt was stretched wider and wider by the girth of the zombified black boy pounding into her at increasingly alarming speeds. She was already a relatively small girl, and had never before taken a cock as the one currently inside of her. Were the boy not a zombie, she may well have enjoyed it.

“Uh, uh, uh! Fuck! Agh!” Rashaya groaned and shouted as she likewise felt the adult zombie above her slam its meat into her adolescent ass, her legs still thrown over its shoulders and her breasts still bouncing back and forth in time with its thrusts.

But still they held onto one another, refusing to let go, bodies practically sliding against one another as they were fucked silly.

From that point on, the two girls relied on each other to help them get through the last of their ordeal. When the zombie fucking Yui pressed one of its rotting hands on her stomach and then began to driving into her harder and faster than ever before, Rashaya was there to hold her hand and whisper encouraging words to her. Likewise, when the zombie pounding into Rashaya’s ass reached up and began squeezing one of her bouncing breasts painfully hard, Yui was there to take hold of the other and massage it gently, lovingly, distracting her friend from the pain.

Perhaps most importantly, both girls continued to focus only on each other as their zombified lovers had their way with them, as though watching the other somehow made their respective poundings less painful. They looked at each other the entire time, smiling warmly and whispering kind words to each other, holding hands all the while, as though reassuring themselves that the other was there and always would be. Rashaya looked into Yui’s eyes, Yui looked into Rashaya’s eyes, and both girls bucked their hips as they let the undead creatures atop them rearranged their guts with their fat zombie cocks.

Rashaya watched as Yui squirmed beneath the grip of her lover, wriggling her comparatively small hips as she took the entirety of the zombified boy’s thick, thrusting cock.

Yui watched as Rashaya squeezed her eyes closed and groaned every time the zombified teacher above her buried its cock balls-deep in her ass, setting her bowels aflame.

Rashaya watched as the zombie fucking Yui bent down and began licking up and down her perky, little breasts, ready to cry out or reach over should it even think of using its teeth.

Yui watched as the zombie fucking Rashaya grabbed her by the hips and fucked her in such a way that her back arched and her tantalizing tits bounced up and down wildly.

In any other circumstances, the girls might have found this erotic, watching as the other was fucked to within an inch of her life. They were both very attractive girls, after all, and very close, closer than most friends, and neither would have had any qualms about sharing a partner or two in bed at the same time.

But, of course, the fact that they were being fucked by zombies rather took the fun out of it.

When the zombies finally came, they did so at almost the exact same time. Yui’s zombie was the first, and Rashaya watched as the Japanese girl squirmed about in both pain and pleasure as the corpse shot its load inside of her. Her back arched and her eyes squeezed closed as the zombie pumped the last of its cum inside of her, so much it began to overflow.

The only thing that pulled Rashaya away from watching her friend being creampied was the fact that her own zombie likewise groaned loudly and then began spilling itself inside of her. She gasped as she felt the fiery liquid fill her bowels like hot soup, causing her to shudder, particularly when she felt it likewise begin to overflow. She had been the only girl to have a zombie cum in every one of her respective holes, and she was less than thrilled about it.

A moment later, both zombies pulled out of their respective lovers and then likewise shambled off to another part of the room, soon after crouching down and merely sitting there as their cocks began to soften and drip onto the floor below. Rashaya and Yui were left behind in the middle of the classroom, legs spread and chests heaving, zombie cum leaking out of their anus and cunt.

“Thank you,” Yui said after a moment, causing Rashaya to open her eyes and look over at her. While clearly a freshly-fucked mess, the girl looked as beautiful as ever. “For staying with me.”

“Always, girl,” Rashaya said with a smile. Then, without so much as thinking it through, she quickly leaned over and kissed Yui right on the lips.

The fact that Yui happily kissed her back only made it all the sweeter.

The two girls finally got up after that, all of the zombies in the classroom having been sated and now merely sitting around like listless teenagers with nothing to do. They quickly got to work dressing themselves as best they could, considering they were almost entirely naked and still dripping with zombie cum. Though Yui’s jeans and underwear were intact, her shirt had been ripped wide open, and so she instead opted to wear the one that had been torn off Amy when first they entered the room. Rashaya, on the other hand, had no pants or underwear, all of it having been torn apart by the zombie that first bent her over, and so could only tie her unzipped hoodie around her waist as a makeshift skirt until she found something more appropriate.

“We’ll find you something to wear before we leave,” Yui told her, seeing how awkward it was for her friend to walk around with so little covering her lower body. “Maybe we can find some gym uniforms in the locker room?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Rashaya agreed, trying to adjust her makeshift skirt so that it actually covered more than just her ass. “Not sure the zombie apocalypse is the right time to go for a ‘pussy out’ kinda look.”

The girls soon departed the classroom, carefully looking up and down the hallway before they did so to make sure the coast was clear. They held hands as they walked, careful not to move too far apart from another. They did eventually find some new clothes, which Rashaya immediately put on, and from there gathered as many supplies as they could, including quite a few packaged meals from the cafeteria.

Maybe checking out the high school hadn’t been such a bad idea, after all.

Rashaya and Yui were just about to leave the high school for good when they heard a commotion in one of the adjoining classrooms right by the exit. Curiosity got the better of them, and so they carefully pushed open the door so they could get a better look at what transpired inside.

What they found was Amy, now entirely naked with even her skirt being torn off, being fucked by literally three zombies all at once with many more waiting on the sidelines for their turn. The girl was somehow straddling one zombie, riding up and down on its rotting dick, as another pried her asscheeks apart and drove itself in and out of her sore anus. A third zombie stood in front of the girl, its hands on the back of her head and its fat cock in her mouth as she sucked it for all she was worth. Amy’s entire body was already covered in globs of sticky, slimy zombie seed, her bouncing breasts gleaming in the gentle light as she took center-stage in what was almost certainly the very first zombie gangbang.

"Mmm! Hrnnn!!" the black girl whimpered, moaning around the zombie dick pushing itself deeper and deeper down her throat as the other two ghouls ruined her cunt and ass. "Nnngh!!"

“Should we help her?” Yui whispered uncertainly, her eyes wide as she watched her (former) friend being unmercilessly pounded into an airtight sextoy.

Rashaya thought about it. The two of them hadn’t been spotted yet – not by Amy or the zombies currently using her for their pleasure – and so they had the element of surprise. If they planned this out just right, they might have been able to free Amy and escape without any of them being bitten or likewise fucked. Maybe, just maybe.

But maybe wasn’t good enough for Rashaya. Not anymore.

“Fuck her,” she ultimately said with a cruel smile on her face, closing the door and leaving Amy to her fate. She reached out and took Yui by the hand. “We have each other. Fuck everyone else.”


End file.
